


Wedding Jitters

by GeekMom13



Series: Drarry-verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/GeekMom13
Summary: Harry has a mini freak out before his wedding





	Wedding Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on Tumblr. I take requests, talk headcanons and generally geek out over everything.](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/)

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, he's going to think you look amazing, now let's get down there before Draco thinks you're changed your mind"

"Oh, I can't do this. "

"Yes, you can. And you will. You made me promise to get you down that aisle."

"But."

"No. No buts. You two have been through hell to get together and stay together. I would be the worst friend ever if I let four years of hard work and hexing strangers in the street go to waste."

"Well, they deserved it. He's not death eater scum." He said, fixing his sleeves and pursing his lips.

"Yes yes, now let's go. I have a groom to deliver you to."

"Do you think he'll like it?"

She rolled her eyes and dragged him down the hall to the doors.

"Deep breath, and smile. No, no. *smile* not... Whatever that was"

"I can't do this."

She held up her hand to the house elves who were waiting to open the doors for the nervous groom.

"You are Harry Potter. You defeated how many dark wizards? You faceoff off with Voldemort at what age? Now you are getting in there and marrying the pompous arse you fell in love with for some unknown reason."

"Thanks, Hermione."

"I mean really. He had *peacocks* trained for his proposal."

"Okay okay, I get it."

"Now that's the smile he'll want to see. Let's go"


End file.
